Chinese's Love
by wassilou
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont en septième année et vont se lier d'amitié et plus. Mais Voldemort cherche a kidnapper Hermione mais Pourquoi?FIC TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

Une jeune fille était à la gare de King cross elle était vêtue d'un pantalon large noir et d'un top blanc laissant voir un nombril percé d'un dragon chinois par-dessus son top elle portait un chemisier ¾ blanc rayé de noir. Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec des mèches blondes, lisses et attachés en une haute queue de cheval laissant deux mèches sur son visage elle souriait ce qui l'embellissait d'avantage. Lorsque qu'elle ateignit la voie 9 ¾ la jeune fille hissa sa valise dans le train a la recherche du wagon des préfets en chefs, lors de son arrivé elle fut impressionnée par la beauté des lieux ainsi que du mini-bar laissant un très grand choix de boissons. Elle rangea ses affaires mis à part un sac, elle enleva son chemisier et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du compartiment. Alors que celle-ci alla prendre un objet dans son sac la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts avec des mèches tombant sur ses yeux qui étaient bleus presque gris. Il portait un jean bleu foncé qui tombait un peu ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc moulant laissant voir un tatouage en forme de dragon chinois lui aussi.

- Bonjour ! Tu dois être la préfète en chef je présume, dit-il en lui lançant un sourire charmeur qui n'eut aucun effet sur la préfète, tu es nouvelle parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

- Bien sur que si tu m'as déjà vue sauf qu'avant tu ne me voyais pas comme ça, elle lui sourit d'un air moqueur, tu veux bien fermer la porte S'il te plait Malefoy.

- Arrête si tu étais déjà à l'école je l'aurais remarqué, surtout si tu es aussi belle, pensa le jeune homme, alors qui es-tu ?

- Je vais te donner un indice « Sang de bourbe » !

- GRANGER !

- Et oui c'est moi.

- C'est impossible !

- Si c'est possible et tu sais ce qui est possible aussi ? C'est que tu vas devoir me supporter toute l'année et fait attention parce qu'à partir de maintenant je suis ton pire cauchemar !

- Si tu oses, tu vas le regretter ! , Siffla le Serpentard.

- A l'aide au secours j'ai peur, se moqua t-elle, C'est pas parce que tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy mangemort et bras droit de Voldemort que je vais-te ...

- Ex. Fils de Lucius Malefoy s'il te plait.

- Pardon ? Comment ça « ex. Fils » ? Ton père ne t'a quand même pas mis dehors ?

- Si mon cher paternel après je lui est ... , il s'interrompit .

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais je vais pas le répéter sur tous les toits.

- Ah oui tu en sur ? Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

- Pour trois raisons : la première c'est que nous allons devoir apprendre à nous faire confiance si on ne veut pas que cette année soit un désastre ensuite parce que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix et pour finir qui me croirait ? , La dernière phrase intrigua le jeune homme et il se promit d'éclairer l'affaire.

- D'accord, vois-tu mon père est, comme tu l'as si bien dis, un mangemort et il voulait que je suive sa trace et que je serve à mon tour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Au début j'écoutais mon père mais depuis la fin de la cinquième année je me suis rebellé et comme mon père n'était jamais au manoir je passais mes journées dehors a découvrir le monde Moldus puis petit à petit j'ai commencé à l'appréciait au plus grand désarroi de mon père qui m'a torturé puis je lui ai fais part de mon refus de devenir mangemort, quand il a appris ça il m'a mis dehors avec mes affaires.

- Mais c'est affreux, s'exclama Hermione.

Ensuite je suis allé à Londres, chez ma sœur où j'ai passé le reste de l'été. Voilà tu sais tout.

- Tu as une sœur? Je ne le savais pas !

- Personne ne le sait à part toi ! Mon père ne voulait pas que j'en parle parce qu'elle est dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle à une vie de Moldus.

- D'accord ! Je sais que c'est totalement hors sujet mais il faudrait peut-être faire un tour dans le train ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai. On y va ?

- Je te suis !

- Attendez , dit une voix, j'ai deux mots a vous dire.

Tous deux se retournèrent et virent le professeur McGonagall, elle leurs annonça que pour des raisons de sécurité le voyage durerait 48 heures et qu'il y aurait quatre professeurs qui feraient des rondes toutes les demi-heures et qu'ils leurs était interdit de sortir tout seul de leur compartiment leurs repas leurs seront apportés par un elfe de maison et se sera pareils pour tout le monde.

- On va devoir passer la nuit dans le train ? Demanda Malefoy.

- C'est exact, affirma la principale adjointe maintenant je vais vous laisser faire votre ronde à demain.

- Au revoir.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir les autres compartiments.

- Allons-y !

Ils firent une dizaine de compartiment lorsqu'ils atteignirent celui contenant les amis de Malefoy c'est à dire : Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Drakiiiiiiiiiiiichouu, hurla Pansy, tu es là ! Nous étions inquiets pour toi ! Mais qui est-ce ? Dit-elle lorsqu' elle aperçue Hermione, Tu dois sûrement être nouvelle ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Il s'agit de Granger , Ajouta Malefoy.

- QUOI !!!!!!!! Dehors Sang de bourbe !! Qui t'a permis de venir ici.

- On se calme sinon c'est des points en moins pour toi.

- Hors de ma vue Sang de bourbe!! Qui t'as donner le droit de t'adresser à un sang pur.

C'était la phrase de trop pour Hermione. Elle entra dans le compartiment fis face à Parkinson et lui hurla dessus :

- Parkinson ! Tu as intérêt a te taire si tu ne veux pas passer un sale quart d'heure c'est clair !

Et autre chose j'entend encore une fois une insulte venant de ta part à mon égard je te mets en retenue ! Ajouta t'elle avant de partir.

- Je...je...Drago Aide moi tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé.

- Je préfère ne pas me mêler de vos affaires, Dit-il alors qu'il était encore sous le choc, j'y vais.

Après avoir fermé la porte il vit Hermione qui l'attendait.

- On continue ? Demanda t'elle.

- D'accord, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y !

- Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ?

- Parce qu'elle m'énerve !

- Toi tu as aussi changer mentalement.

- Tu trouves ?

Oui mais j'ai bien aimer le fait que tu la fasses taire. Ca nous fais des vacances.

Arrivée devant le dernier compartiment Hermione demanda :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 4 heures. Pourquoi ?

- C'était pour savoir. Bon tu viens on rentre.

- Attend on a pas fait ce compartiment.

- Tu es sur ?

- Ben oui mais ce serait pas parce que tu veux pas voir St-Potter et la belette ?

- Oui, je suis un peu en froid avec eux c'est tout.

- Allez viens tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'eux quand même.

- C'est vrai bon tu ouvres.

Après avoir ouvert là porte Malefoy se présenta devant avec son air arrogant et son habituel sourire en coin.

- Tiens mais c'est Pot-Potter et Ouistiti.

- Degage Malefoy, aboya Harry.

- Doucement on parle autrement a son préfet en chef sinon ce sera des points en moins pour vous.

- Laisse les tranquilles Malefoy, dit Hermione.

- Hermione ! Dit Ron. Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Tu ne nous as pas envoyer de lettres durant toutes les vacances. Maintenant que tu es là tu vas pouvoir nous débarrasser de cette Fouine.

- Parle différemment ! Sinon...

- Pardon ! J'ai mal entendu JE ne vous ai pas envoyer de lettres, Interrompa Hermione. Vous voulez rire j'espère. Je n'ai pas arrêté de vous écrire et quand le hibou revenait il n'y avait plus de lettre.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Hermione ? Demanda Harry qui savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Ne faites pas les idiots, ça marche pas avec moi , Répondit elle boullionante de rage, vous savez très bien ce qui se passe. A moins que vous faites de façon à ce que je vous aide dans vos devoirs pour que vous puissiez réussir vos ASPICs. C'est ça ? Et il y a aussi le fait que je sois préfète en chef n'est ce pas ?

-Tu veux la vérité Granger, Répliqua Ron, Et bien oui c'est exactement ça tu as viser juste ! Une fois de plus !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous raconter !

- On en a marre que tu nous suives, que tu nous dises quoi faire, que tu ais raison et que tu ais toujours réponses à tout en plus tu n'es qu'une « Miss je sais tout » qui n'est pas intéressante et qui ne sert qu'a avoir de bonnes notes.

- Mais ce qui nous à tué, continua Ron, C'est la fois ou tu es allé au bal avec ce Chris et que tu es passé la soirée en sa compagnie et celle de Malefoy a notre place. Et puis toi Malefoy je croyais que de passer la soirée avec elle était un vrai cauchemar parce que c'est une Sang de bourbe.

- C'est vrai depuis quand reste tu avec les Sangs de bourbe !

Pour Hermione s'en était trop, comment pouvaient-ils la traiter de Sang de bourbe eux qui s'étaient promis de ne jamais dire ça. Même Malefoy était surpris de ce que Harry et Ron avaient dit.

- J'arrive pas à croire ça ! Durant ces 6 ans j'était là que pour vous donner les réponses à nos devoirs ! Mais ce que je crois encore moins c'est vous m'insultait de Sang de bourbe vous êtes vraiment abjects.

BANG !!! ... BANG !!!

Hermione venaient de donner un coup de poing à Harry et un à Ron qui étaient en train de vacillaient sous le choc.

- Mais t'es malade on saigne maintenant.

- Tant mieux ! Et pour votre information j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée sans vous et vos remarques idiotes, Répliqua la jeune fille avant de sortir du wagon.

- Vous êtes les personnes les plus stupides que j'ai jamais rencontrer. A coté de vous Londubat est un prince, Dit-il en s'en allant.

Après avoir fermé la porte il vit Hermione pleurer lorsqu'elle le remarqua elle partie en courant jusqu'à son compartiment

-Granger attend ! Cria Malefoy en la suivant.


	2. consoler

Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère que sa vous plaira parce que je suis toute nouvelle dans le monde des fan fictions (en particulier pour écrire) Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre

**Yunakiss**

**Tchuss**

Après avoir traversé tout le train sous les regards étonnés des élèves Hermione entra dans son compartiment juste avant Malefoy.

- Granger je suis désolé.

- Laisse moi !

- Non ! C'est vrai que je t'ai insulté durant toutes ses années mais je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça a te morfondre sur ce qu'on dit Potter et Weasley.

- Pourquoi pas ! Après tout tu dois partager leur avis ! Qui peut ce soucier de moi ? Je ne suis que Hermione Granger élève de septième année a Poudlard qui est décrite comme une mademoiselle je sais tout et une Sang de bourbe ! Tout le monde ne se soucie que de Harry Potter alias le survivant qui attire tous les regards et le respect de presque tout le monde partout ou il va ! Qui voudrait respecté une fille de Moldus incapable de se défendre toute seule et qui passe son temps dans les bouquins et qui a toujours réponse a tout et qui est dans l'ombre de Harry et Ron les meilleurs amis au monde ?

- Mais plein d'élèves te respecte et puis pour pleins de filles tu es un modèle. Tu possèdes beaucoup de qualités : tu es intelligente, gentille, tu ne te laisses pas faire et tu es belle. Je connais pleins de filles qui rêverait de devenir comme toi pour ce que tu es et pas parce que tu avec Potter et Weasley. Et puis il n'y a pas que des filles qui t'admirent des garçons aussi, la plupart d'entre eux aiment ton caractère, ils trouvent que tu vaux mieux que les autres élèves car tu ne te laisse pas faire que se soit avec les profs ou avec eux. Tu as plus de mérite que quiconque dans cette école même Potter et Weasley n'en ont pas autant que toi.

- Tu dis ça pour me réconforter ou c'est la vérité ?

- C'est la vérité Granger. Alors maintenant j'aimerai que tu sèches ses larmes de crocodile et que tu fasses un beau sourire.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant, Finalement tu n'es pas aussi égoïste que je le pensais toi aussi tu as changé mais pas en mal.

- Merci, mais arrête sinon ma tête va enfler.

- Depuis quand es-tu modeste Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione en rigolant.

- Moi mais depuis toujours, voyons ! Tu me sous-estime un peu trop.

Les deux élèves passèrent plus de deux heures à rires au plus grand étonnement des professeurs lors de leur arrivé pour faire les rondes durant le voyage. Il était plus de huit heures lorsqu'un elfe de maison leur apporta le repas ainsi que des lettres.

- Dobby ! S'écria Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Miss ! Et vous ?

- Ca va !

- Tenez il y a du courrier pour vous deux, couina l'elfe, Je vais devoir vous quitter. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Dobby. Malefoy je vais m'absenter deux minutes je reviens.

- Ok !

POP !!! L'elfe venait de disparaître. Malefoy pris c'est lettres, il y en avait deux une de son père et une anonyme il ouvrit celle de son père en premier :

Drago 

_Mon cher fils, après ce qui c'est produit pendant les vacances d'été j'ai bien réfléchi et j'en ai parlé à mon maître qui sera bientôt le tien et nous te laissons une seconde chance pour racheter ton honneur ainsi que ma fierté envers toi avant de recevoir ta marque. Nous avons une mission pour toi :_

_Lors de ta scolarité à Poudlard tu devras séduire Hermione Granger qui est, elle aussi, préfète en chef de façon à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi pour pouvoir la ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu refuse ta mère en paiera les conséquences et toi aussi._

_Ne me déçois pas._

_Ton père Lucius Malefoy_

Drago sentait les larmes lui montait aux yeux comment son paternel osé s'en prendre à sa mère. Il prit ensuite la deuxième lettre qui était anonyme :

Drago 

_Mon chéri ton père va sûrement te demander de séduire Hermione Granger ne le fait surtout pas ! Au contraire il faut que tu la protège du mieux que tu peux car si elle meurt il n'y aura plus aucun moyen de vaincre Voldemort et la vie que tu as connue ne sera rien comparé à celle que tu vivras si elle meurt. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi car à l'heure ou tu lis ceci je serais morte, je ne me suis pas suicidé et on ne m'a pas tué seulement vos-tu je suis gravement malade et il ne me restait plus de temps à vivre, donc ne sois pas triste car on se reverra un jour. _

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Ta mère Narcissa Malefoy_

Drago s'effondra lorsqu'il lut la lettre puis après l'avoir fini il commença balancer tout ce qui était à sa portée. Quand Hermione revint elle vit le compartiment dévasté les fauteuils était renversé et Malefoy était au milieu de la pièce replié en boule en train de sangloter. Hermione s'approcha doucement de Malefoy mis sa main sur son épaule s'accroupi et demanda :

- Drago que se passe t-il ?

- ..................

- Tu peux me le dire.

Pour toute réponse il s'enfouit dans les bras de Hermione et pleura encore plus. La jeune fille fut surprise au début mais par la suite le consola sans parler. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une heure quand Malefoy arrêta de pleurer il se dégagea doucement des bras de Hermione et prit la parole :

- Ma mère est morte.

- Je suis désolée.

- Il ne faut pas l'être au contraire il faut être heureux pour elle. Ma mère sera mieux ainsi elle pourra enfin vivre en paix et non derrière mon père et ses tortures, continua t'il quand il vit le regard d'incompréhension de Hermione. Merci de m'avoir consolé.

- De rien c'était normal.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir ranger _Recurvit _et voilà c'est fait. Je reviens, je vais me changer.

- D'accord.

Pendant que Drago se changeait Hermione ouvrit la lettre qui lui était destinée, elle venait d'un membre de sa famille :

_Coucou __Hermione _

_J'ai une très bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer, lors de ton entrée dans la grande salle de Poudlard tu verras de nouveaux élèves ainsi que de nouveaux professeurs parmi ces derniers tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu ne voulais pas quitter l'année dernière quand tu es allée au Etats-Unis. Cette personne se trouve être ton frère Scott Lewis il viendra et sera ton nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que le directeur de ta maison. Tu es contente j'espère car Scott lui est impatient de te revoir._

_Nous t'embrassons _

_Maman et Papa_

_Coucou petite sœur _

_Tu as vu je vais être ton professeur durant toute l'année en plus on pourra se voir tous les jours tu es contente ou pas moi en tout je suis déjà impatient. XXX Scott_

La jeune fille hurla de joie ce qui alerta Malefoy qui sorti en trombe de la salle de bain torse nu :

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'il lorsqu'il vit Hermione sauter partout, Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es réconcilier avec Potter et Weasley ?

- Mon frère va venir à Poudlard !!! Annonça t'elle.

- Tu as un frère et il va venir à Poudlard, c'est cool j'espère qu'il sera à Serpentard comme ça je resterai avec lui et il apprendra à me respecter comme tout les autres, dit-il d'un air hautain.

- Rêve pas trop Malefoy, on a le même caractère et en plus il a 20 ans et viens comme professeur de DFCM.

- C'est cool quand même ! Mais est-ce qu'il aussi intelligent que toi ?

- Oui même plus !

- Ca ne va pas être facile alors pour les devoirs.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas mon frère est génial.

- Si tu le dis. Et si on allait dormir ?

- Bonne idée.

Tous deux firent apparaître des lits et se couchèrent après s'être dits Bonne nuit. Hermione était toute contente qu'elle en oublia la deuxième lettre.

Si vous a plu donnez-moi votre avis et si sa vous a pas plus donnez-moi votre avis aussi 

**Tchuss **


	3. fin du voyage

**Merci c'est super sympa à vous, em e dire ca car sa m'encourage a continuer c'est pour sa que je vous ai mis la suite maintenant.**

**bonne lecture**

**Tchuss**

Le lendemain matin :

- Monsieur c'est l'heure de vous lever, il est 9 heures et le petit déjeuner est servi.

- Que se passe t'il Winky ? Demanda Hermione qui sortait de la salle de bain toujours en pyjama.

- Monsieur ne veut pas se lever et Winky ne sais pas comment faire.

- A oui. Je crois que j'ai une idée, comme la manière douce ne marche pas on va utiliser la manière forte, dit la Gryffondor avec un sourire malicieux. Regarde comment on fait Winky.

- Vous n'allez pas pousser monsieur Miss ?

- C'est une idée mais non.

La jeune fille pris son sac à dos et en sorti un baladeur Cd elle avança vers le lit du Serpentard lui mit les écouteurs sur les oreilles puis alluma le baladeur, où ce trouvait Linkin Park dont le son été au maximum. Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Hermione qui tomba sur lui. Le Serpentard était en dessous de la jeune fille qui était morte de rire après avoir vu sa réaction.

- Mais tu es malade !!! Pourquoi tu me réveille comme ça !!! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi !!!!

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Désolée mais fallait bien te réveillé, essayer de dire Hermione entre deux rires, tu aurais du voir ta tête. C'est trop drôle.

- Granger tu vas me le payer ! Tu vas voir !

- Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard monsieur Malefoy. Pour le moment j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites comme ça.

Les deux préfets étaient en effet en pyjama qui consistait à un short pour le Serpentard et a un mini short et un petit débardeur pour la Gryffondor. Ces derniers levèrent la tête et virent...

- Professeur Rogue !!!

- Professeur Rogue !! S'exclama Malefoy.

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas sensé être à Poudlard, demanda Hermione en se relevant.

- Et bien non ! Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir ce soir après le banquet c'est pour cela qu'il m'envoi.

- Merci de nous en informer. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excusez nous allons nous changer.

- Un instant Miss Granger je n'ai pas fini. Sachez que même si votre frère est professeur vous restez une élève comme une autre alors je vous interdis de d'en profitez.

- Voyons, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, répondit-elle avec un ton de moquerie.

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu là avec moi.

Il lui jeta un regard haineux avant de transplaner hors de la pièce. Hermione regarda Malefoy et lui proposa d'aller déjeuner, après leur repas chacun alla s'habiller. Hermione portait un débardeur blanc, un petit gilet blanc, une jupe noir lui arrivant un peu plus haut que ses genoux et des tennis blancs. Malefoy, lui, portait un pantalon large noir et un t-shirt noir et une chemise rouge qu'il laissa ouverte. Vers 3 heures ils allèrent faire un tour dans le train.

- Granger, pourquoi ton frère n'est pas aller à Poudlard ?

- Parce qu'il ne vivait pas en Angleterre.

- A bon ? D'où vient-il ?

-Il vivait aux Etats-Unis. Ma mère était avec lui car c'était elle qui travaillait là-bas, on leur rendait souvent visites puis quand il a eu 16 ans ma mère est revenu et lui est rester pour finir ces études.

- D'accord j'ai compris, dit-il en ouvrant un des compartiments. Bonjour Chris ça va ?

- Moi super.

Chris était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs coupe carrée, il était grand, bronzé avec les yeux verts.

- Salut Chris !

- Tiens salut Hermione ça va ?

- Oui ça va et toi ?

- Ouais !

- Bon on va te laisser, faut qu'on regarde les autres compartiments. A plus.

- Ok. A plus.

Après avoir fait plusieurs wagons ils entrèrent dans celui de Parkinson et cie.

- Tiens mais qui voilà notre Sang de bourbe préférée, dit Parkinson en ricana.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur.

- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça, questionna Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu me ferais sinon, répliqua la Serpentard sans prêter attention a Malefoy, tu vas m'enlever des points non ! Attends que je réfléchisse tu vas me coller.

- Tiens, tu sais réfléchir moi qui croyais que tu avais un pois chiche à la place d'un cerveau.

- Granger tais-toi !

- A moins que quelqu'un ait eu pitié de toi et t'a mis le cerveau d'un bouledogue pour que ta tête ne sonne plus creux quand tu tapes dedans.

- Méfie-toi Granger je ne suis pas seule.

- Et alors. Tu crois que j'ai peur. Que vas-tu me faire ? Appeler tes caniches à la rescousse ?

- Arrête de m'énerver.

- Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier tout ce que tu m'as fait quand même.

- Non mais que veux-tu faire alors que tu es toute seule après tout tu n'es qu'un objet dont tout le monde se serre.

- Si j'étais un objet je ne serais pas là à te parler en plus je préfère être toute seule que dans l'ombre de quelqu'un alors ciao ! Répliqua Hermione avant de sortir du compartiment.

Malefoy sorti à son tour sans dire un mot jusqu'à leur arrivé devant le compartiment de Harry et Ron. Malefoy ouvrit la porte avec Hermione qui était à coté de lui.

- Alors comment ça va ? Vos nez ne sont pas trop cassés ? Demanda t'il sur un ton de défi alors que Hermione se contenté de les regarder sans pour autant effacer son sourire.

- Dehors la fouine ! Hurla Harry alors que Hermione s'avança dans le compartiment.

- Waouh Hermione tu as changer tu es encore plus belle qu'avant.

- Merci Ginny.

- Granger sort de cette cabine et t'approche plus de ma sœur, ordonna Ron.

- Elle me parle si elle veut compris !

- Non ! Ne l'approche pas !

- Ron je crois que tu n'as pas compris je lui parle si je veux et c'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher.

- Si la preuve.

Harry et Ron se mirent devant Hermione en la fusillant du regard. La préfète en chef les regarda puis souri en disant :

- Vous croyiez que j'ai peur.

- Exactement alors tu devrais partir avant que nos poings ne partent tout seuls.

- Des menaces, vous êtes tombez si bas que sa ?

- On ne le répétera pas deux fois, rétorqua Harry.

- Tiens mais qui es-tu ? Demandèrent Neville, Seamus et Dean.

- C'est Hermione, répondit Ginny.

- Tu as changé, remarqua Dean.

- Merci.

- Granger ne noie pas le poisson, continua Ron. Sors d'ici tout de suite.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aimerai rester un peu avec les autres.

- Il en est hors de question.

A la fin de sa phrase il gifla Hermione devant tout le monde. Malefoy hurla pour les calmer mais c'était trop tard alors que Harry frappa la Gryffondor celle-ci attrapa la main du survivant et le poussa avec son autre main. C'est alors que tout le monde vit, pendant un court instant, les yeux de Hermione devenirs rouge feu puis de redevenir couleur miel.

- Depuis quand vous frappez les filles, questionna Hermione.

- Parce que tu es une fille !!! Hurla Ron alors que Ginny et Dean le retenait pendant que Neville et Seamus faisait de même avec Harry.

- Oui et je suis une fille qui a des sentiments, dit Hermione avant de se retourner.

Mais lorsqu'elle fut complètement retourner Harry et Ron foncèrent sur elle mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide qu'eux lorsqu'elle se leur fit face son pied était parti à la rencontre du rouquin et de son ami qui furent projeté par terre.

- Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que vous auriez pu m'avoir. La prochaine fois faite sa a la loyal, dit-elle avant de partir.

Elle sortit du compartiment puis alla se changer car le machiniste avait annoncé que le train arrivera dans 10 minutes.

Malefoy l'avait suivi et lorsqu'il entra il la trouva en train de regarder le paysage en écoutant de la musique et en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquer :

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
don't turn away  
dont givre in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die  
  
fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end

**Vous avez trouver sa comment ?**

**dite le moi avec une review que vous ayez aimés ou pas**

**Tchuss**


	4. retrouvailles et rêves

**Coucou c'est re-moi je vous envoie le 4eme chapitre.**

**bonne lecture**

**tchuss**

Le train s'arrêta devant la gare de Pré au lard, tous les élèves sortaient du train pour rejoindre les diligences tandis que Hermione et Malefoy aidaient les premières années à se retrouver à côté de Hagrid qui n'adressa aucun regard à la jeune Gryffondor qui fut surprise. Les deux préfets en chef allaient vers la diligence qui leurs étaient réservé. Malefoy qui étaient habitués à voir les bêtes qui tiraient les diligences monta sans y prêtés attention mais Hermione qui n'avaient jamais vu les bêtes auparavant resta étonnée de voir comment elles étaient mais monta à son tour vu que Malefoy voulaient faire vite. Le voyage se passa dans silence lourd que le Serpentard ne supportait pas. Arrivés devant l'immense château les élèves entrèrent à l'intérieur avec joies et bonne humeur quand les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle chacun s'installa à sa table respective ainsi Hermione s'attabla le plus prés possibles de la table des professeurs. Elle chercha des yeux son frère mais impossible de le trouver c'est alors que le professeur McGonagall entra suivi des premières années ébahies par la beauté de la salle. La sorcière posa un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret qui commença à parler, après la chanson annuelle la répartition commença c'est alors que Hermione l'aperçu et commença à lui sourire à coté de lui se trouvait une femme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui mais ce qui frappa la préfète c'était l'étrange ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle regarda le Serpentard elle vit qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle, elle fut sortie de sa pensée quand Dumbledore pris la parole :

- Chers élèves voici une nouvelle année qui commence, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenté votre nouveau professeur de DFCM Monsieur Scott Lewis. Un jeune homme de 20 ans se leva, il était bruns aux cheveux courts et avait les yeux couleur miels sa peau était très bronzée, il sourit et se rassit.

- J'aimerai vous présenter votre nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus mademoiselle Britanny Black. C'était le portrait craché de Drago au féminin en plus grand et avec les cheveux longs. Lorsqu'elle regarda en direction du Serpentard elle remarqua qu'il était aussi étonné que la jeune fille. Le directeur annonça la venue du repas pendant ce temps elle pue entendre plusieurs filles vantaient la beauté de son frère ce qui lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Quand leur de ce coucher était arrivé Le vieil homme repris la parole :

- Chers élèves j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter vos de nouveaux préfets en chefs Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger. J'aimerai vous présenter mes excuses pour la durée du voyage cependant c'était pour des mesures de sécurité donc ne nous en voulez pas. Bien sur ce je vous souhaite Bonne nuit.

Hermione et Malefoy se levèrent et allèrent voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il les amena dans son bureau ou se trouvait les professeurs Lewis et Black la jeune élève oublia Dumbledore et les autres pour sauter dans les bras de son frère qui l'accueilla les bras ouverts.

- Je suis contente de te voir ! J'étais très impatiente !

- Moi aussi petite sœur je voulais te voir !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Super depuis tout à l'heure.

Pendant ce temps Drago s'approcha du professeur Lewis la regarda puis lui fit un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu enseignerais ici ?

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir Drago, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Scott laisse moi te présenter mon frère Drago Malefoy.

- Enchanté, dit le frère de Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- De même, fit Malefoy dans le même état que la jeune fille.

- Britanny à mon tour de te présenter ma sœur Hermione Yuna Granger Lewis.

- Heureuse de te connaître.

- Moi aussi. Mais comment vous vous connaissez ?

- Nous avons fait nos études ensembles !

- Hum ... Hum ! Nous aimerions commencer si cela n'est pas trop demandé, annonça le professeur de potions qui venait d'arriver.

- Allons Severus laissez-les faire leurs retrouvailles. C'est fini ? Bien je vous ai convoquez ici car j'aimerai que personne ne sache que vous êtes frères et sœurs certains pourraient croire que vous trichez et autres choses dans ce genre. Les préfets partageront la même salle commune et la même salle de bain qui séparent vos deux chambres respectives. Quant à vous, dit-il en regardant les deux professeurs, se sera la même chose a l'étage inférieur. Maintenant je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit professeur, dirent les quatre personnes à l'unisson.

Le professeur Rogue emmena les deux adolescents au troisième étage, il s'arrêta devant un tableau qui représenté un dragon chinois gardant le Yin et le Yang.

- Voici l'entrer de vos appartements le mot de passe est _O Fortuna. _Je vais vous laisser, une dernière chose vous avez peut-être de la famille qui enseigne ici mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous pavaner donc je vous préviens ne vous attendez pas a ce que je fasse une exception à votre égard, fit le professeur de potions avant de s'en aller.

Hermione prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui amenait à une somptueuse pièce qui était ronde. La salle avait été décorée avec les couleurs des deux maisons d'un coté il y avait deux bureaux de travail avec plusieurs chaises autour et de l'autre se trouvait des fauteuils et un canapé et une table faisant face à une grande cheminée. Au-dessus de celle-ci se trouvait un tableau représentant une femme vêtue de blanc dans les bras d'un homme tout en noir, le couple était entre deux peuples qui voulait se faire la guerre. Les deux personnes ressemblaient étrangement à Hermione et Drago, la Gryffondor émerveillée par la beauté de la pièce laissa échapper une exclamation.

- On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois une pièce comme ça ! Dit Malefoy qui avait repris son air arrogant et prétentieux. Weasley à de l'influence sur toi à ce que je vois.

- Ah ! Ah ! Trop drôle, répondit Hermione, Bon ben je vais dormir Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

La Gryffondor possédé une grande chambre avec un grand lit en baldaquin au milieu qui était en hauteur accessible par quelques marches. Elle décida de se changeait et de se mettre au lit. Malefoy fit la même chose cependant avant de se mettre au lit un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre, il prit alors la lettre et la lut :

_Drago _

_Mon fils il y a eu un changement de programme au lieu de séduire Hermione Granger tu devras la tuer, deux élèves qui sont mangemort t'aideront dans ta mission mais sache une chose ceci n'est pas une demande mais un ordre si tu refuses, tu seras tuer dans d'atroces souffrances._

_Ne me déçois pas _

_Lucius Malefoy_

Le jeune homme était choqué par la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, son père lui demander de devenir un meurtrier ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il décida de réfléchir à tout cela demain, il se coucha et essaya de dormir. Cependant il dormit pendant deux jours tout comme Hermione.

_Une femme courait à en perdre haleine, elle fuyait sa ville qui était à ses trousses, elle courait droit devant dans une forêt sombre lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit des torches allumées et des gens courir. _

_Pendant ce temps un homme courait lui aussi car son maître le chercher pour le tuer tout sa pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était tomber amoureux d'une sorcière de magie pur et qu'elle avait tout fait pour le faire sourire. Mais à cause de sa ils allaient la tuer et il fallait la prévenir, c'est alors qu'il la vit courir dans sa direction et derrière elle des gens lui courait après._

_Dés qu'elle le vit elle alla dans ses bras et elle dit :_

_- Drago ! Ils veulent me tuer, ils ont découvert ma vraie nature et veulent me détruirent._

_- Yuna tu n'es pas en sécurité mon maître veut t'éliminer, il arrive, va-t'en ! Je vais les retenir, fit le jeune homme en la poussant pour qu'elle parte._

_- Non ! Je reste, je ne pars pas sans toi._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtise sauve-toi._

_- Non ! Je veux rester avec toi. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu meures._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime et c'est pour sa que je suis là._

_Pendant ce temps les deux peuples s'étaient rapproché du couple d'un coté se trouvaient les sorciers de magie blanche de l'autre les mages noirs, Malicia et Drago étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. C'est alors qu'un mage lança un sort pour éviter que sa bien-aimée soit touchée, il la poussa dans les buissons et pris le sort de plein fouet._

_- Tu m'as trahi, comme as-tu osé ? Sais-tu ce qui arrive quand on me trahit ?_

_- Oui et alors, cracha t'il en le regardant droit dans les yeux alors l'homme cagoulé leva la baguette sur lui._

_- Salazar Serpentard !!! Hurla une femme. Aujourd'hui c'est la guerre. Eliminons le dragon et les mages noirs._

_- Vous n'aurez aucune chance ! Quant à toi tu seras le premier à payer, continua Salazar toujours la baguette levée. AVADA..._

_- NNOONN !! Cria Malicia avant de pousser le sorcier qui tomba par terre et de se réfugier dans les bras de son amour. Tu ne le toucheras pas moi vivante Salazar !_

_- Tiens mais qui vois là ? Mais c'est Malicia, puis en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme devenir rouge feu, C'est donc toi le dragon. Tuez-la !!_

_- Tuez-la !!_

_Des deux cotés les baguettes se levèrent et chacun prononça le sortilège impardonnable cependant Drago pris le sortilège en plein fouet lui aussi et tous deux moururent dans les bras de l'autre._

_Ca recommencera_

Cette scène laissa place à une lumière blanche puis chacun de son coté entendit deux voix une voix de femme et une voix d'homme qui ressemblaient à celle des deux assassinés :

_Lorsque _

_La haine et l'amour_

_L'obscurité et la lumière_

_Le Yin et le Yang_

_L'eau et le feu_

_S'assembleront_

_Alors les ténèbres_

_Ne seront plus que poussières _

_Pour ne plus jamais revenir _

**Voila la fin de ce chapitre donner moi votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.**

**tchuss**

**yunakiss**


	5. kidnapping partie 1

**Merci pour vos reviews sa fait super plaisir et en cadeau voici le new chapter.**

**tchuss**

**yunakisss**

- Miss Granger...miss Granger réveillez-vous ! Dit Mme Pomfresh en la secouant. Allez réveiller vous.

- Attendez madame j'ai une idée, fit Malefoy qui venait de se réveiller. Je tiens ma vengeance Granger.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- La réveiller à ma manière. Pardon mais je vais avoir besoin d'une carafe d'eau pour la réveiller.

Il remarqua que Hermione ressemblait à un ange quand elle dormait puis il se repris et versa le contenue de la carafe sur son visage ce qui eu effet de réveiller mais lorsqu'elle se redressa la jeune fille lui donna un coup de boule.

- Granger mais tu es folle !

- Bien fait pour toi ! Je te signale que tu m'as mouillé pour me réveiller.

- C'était pour me venger de la dernière fois.

- Maintenant on est quitte !

- Pas vraiment non. Mais bon d'accord on est quitte.

- Drago!

- Hermione!

- Britanny?

- Scott ?

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi on est à l'infirmière ? Demandèrent les deux élèves.

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! Vous êtes ici car vous dormez depuis vendredi soir ce qui n'est pas normal car nous n'avons pas réussi à vous réveiller.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible je me suis endormi pendant cinq minutes.

- Il se trouve que non. Vu que hier vos frères et sœurs voulaient vous voir ils sont venus dans vos chambres et vous ont trouvé endormi lorsqu'ils ont essayé de vous réveiller c'était impossible donc ils vous ont emmenaient ici, fit le professeur Dumbledore, Maintenant j'aimerais savoir de quoi vous avez rêvé ?

Et chacun raconta à son tour leur rêve qui était exactement pareil ce qui étonna les professeurs et les deux élèves présents. Les élèves eurent le reste de la journée libre étant donné que c'était lundi et que se serait bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione resta tout l'après-midi dehors adossé contre un arbre devant le lac à penser au rêve qu'elle avait fait durant le week-end et se demandait pourquoi Malefoy avait fait le même rêve mais n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir car le Serpentard venait d'apparaître derrière elle :

- Alors on dort encore ! Questionna le jeune homme avec son sourire narquois.

- Malefoy ne commence pas s'il te plait je n'ai vraiment envie de te faire la guerre.

- Tu réfléchis au rêve que l'on a fait ? Tu n'as pas la seule moi aussi sa m'intrigue mais j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser c'est Potter qui devrait faire ce genre de rêve pas moi après tout il a tout ce qu'il veut tout le monde l'aime c'est lui, le survivant, lui qui a bravé le Lord et lui qui devra le détruire alors qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans. Qui s'intéresserait à moi ?

- Alors tu es jaloux ? Jaloux de lui, de l'attention et de l'amour qu'on lui porte ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Arrête de mentir. Ton problème c'est que tu caches tes sentiments a tout le monde et on a l'impression qu'il y a une aura autour de toi qui signifie : je ne connais que la haine, la colère, le dégoût et le mépris alors ne vous approcher pas de moi.

- Que...Non...je..., commença Malefoy.

- Je suppose que depuis ta naissance, continua la Gryffondor, on t'a appris à être fière sans de préoccuper du reste, à ne pas te laisser faire et à rester avec des sangs purs en méprisant les moldus et ceux dont le sang est mêlé et maintenant si tu arrêtes ou si tu t'excuses, tu crois que tout le monde va te lâcher et que plus personne ne te respectera. Tu crois que tu n'auras plus rien mais au fait se sera tout le contraire, tu seras plus digne que tu ne l'as jamais était, tu seras plus respecté qu'avant et alors les autres élèves pourront t'approcher car ils auront un peu confiance en toi. Mais après il faudra que tu fasses tout pour que la confiance, qu'ils auront en toi, reste et devienne de plus en plus grande.

- Mais si sa ne marche pas ?

- Et si sa marchais, tu ne peux pas le savoir et si tu n'essais pas tu le regretteras toute ta vie car on ne réussi pas à vivre avec des « si » ou avec des doutes, on réussi en combattant nos doutes et en essayant sans jamais renoncer, parce que c'est impossible qu'il n'y ait personne qui veuille apprendre a te connaître et a devenir ton ami pour que vous puissiez rire tout les deux, discutez de tout et de rien tout le temps de vous criez dessus pour vous excusez trois secondes plus tard, qui veuille t'aider et que toi tu veuilles aider et qui ne te laissera pas tomber et ne t'oubliera pas en deux secondes. Ce monde est trop grand pour que personne ne puisse penser à toi.

Pendant que Hermione parler des larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis que Drago faisait tout pour les retenir, elle le regarda puis continua en essuyant son visage :

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir et laisser ton cœur te guider et non ton cerveau qui réfléchira au nombre de chances que tu as.

- Merci, dit il en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient et en la prenant dans ses bras, merci beaucoup. Tu es la première personne à me dire ses paroles et en qui je crois.

- Tu veux dire que c'est pas la première fois qu'on te dit ça.

- Oui, plusieurs personnes disaient des paroles de ce genre mais à chaque fois je les envoyais balader ou je leur riais au nez.

- C'est bien car maintenant tu as pu crée un lien de confiance pour une personne.

- A bon et qui ?

- Moi.

- Je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou te dire et qui n'était pas gentil. Tu me pardonnes.

- Bien sur ! Fit-elle en souriant.

- Merci ! Dit-il en souriant pour la première fois ce qui étonna Hermione.

- Allez debout il faut qu'on rentre pour aller dîner.

- D'accord ! Tu ne possède pas que le physique d'un ange tu en possède l'âme

Plus d'un mois et demi était passer pendant lequel Hermione et Drago avait appris à se connaître et rester ensemble au plus grand étonnement des élèves et des professeurs.

- C'est fou comme ton frère à changeait, il n'est plus le même, dit Scott en regardant par la fenêtre le parc qui était baignait dans l'obscurité.

- Oui et ça c'est grâce à Hermione. Si elle n'était pas là je crois que je l'aurais déjà tué. C'est la première personne qui le fait sourire.

- Et bien elle fait des miracles ma sœur. Et je suis fière d'elle pour ça.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit des ombres croyant que c'était des animaux il n'y prêta aucune attention mais en regardant une deuxième fois il s'aperçu que c'était des formes humaines.

Hermione était dans sa salle commune en train de lire car son ami était dans la salle commune des Serpentards avec ses amis c'est alors qu'elle entendit des voix bizarres qui ne ressemblait pas à celle des professeurs et encore moins a celle des élèves. Elle sortie de ses appartements et vit deux élèves stupéfixiés, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre sa baguette.

Pendant ce temps les professeurs Lewis et Black sortirent de la salle des professeurs et virent cinq mangemorts et les désarmèrent avant de les stupéfixiés. Ils allèrent chercher les élèves dans leurs maisons en leur disant de les suivre pendant que certains Sang de bourbes se faisait enlever. Quand Drago s'aperçu que Hermione n'était pas avec eux il demanda à Chris :

- Ou est Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas vue.

- Il faut la trouver.

Il commença à courir en direction de leur salle commune suivit de son ami, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune elle n'y était pas.

Hermione courrait le plus vite possible en regardant derrière elle s'il y avait des mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son nom lorsqu'elle reconnu à qui était la voix elle commença à hurler le nom de Drago. Dans un virage elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, ne voulant pas savoir qui s'était, elle garda les yeux fermés.

- Hermione ça va ?

- Drago c'est toi, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- Oui c'est moi aller lève toi il ne faut pas traîner ici.

- Drago c'est moi qu'ils veulent.

- Quoi ?

- Je les ai entendu tout à l'heure dirent qu'ils fallaient qu'ils me trouvent pour Voldemort, dit-elle en tremblant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne les laisseraient pas t'emmener, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Dites faudrait peut-être que l'on aille rejoindre le reste du groupe vous ne croyiez pas.

- D'accord on y va. Par ou faut-il passer ?

- Il faut passer par la droite !

- Où comptez-vous aller ? Dit un mangemort en leur bloquant la route.

- Poussez-vous ! Cria Hermione.

- Non ! C'est bien mon fils tu peux être fière de toi maintenant passe-moi là fille.

- Père !

- Que se passe t'il es-tu surpris ?

- Comment oser vous faire ça ! Vous êtes infâmes vous et votre bande d'abrutis ! Si vous la voulais il faudra me passer sur le corps !

- Tu oses me défiez ainsi que mon maître ! Tu n'as aucune chance nous sommes plus nombreux et plus fort.

En prononçant ces paroles quatre mangemorts encerclèrent les trois élèves, chacun d'eux affichait un sourire malveillant qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Vous êtes peut être plus nombreux et plus forts que nous mais vous n'êtes pas plus intelligent qu'un chien, répliqua Chris.

- Pousse-toi ! Laisse moi passer !

- Non ! Surtout si c'est pour prendre Hermione.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Lâchez-moi ! Cria la jeune fille qui venait de l'attraper.

- N'avancer pas si vous voulez qu'elle reste en vie ! Tu sais que tu es belle le maître en a de la chance surtout s'il va t'épouser.

- Quoi ??

- Je t'ai dis mon fils que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait se marier.

- Mais pourquoi elle ? Qu'a t'elle fait pour subir ça ?

- Ca je ne sais pas !

- On voit que votre maître vous fait confiance surtout s'il ne vous a rien dit ! Ricana la Gryffondor toujours tenue par le mangemort.

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de mon maître, vociféra Lucius en giflant la concernée.

Mais s'en était de trop pour Malefoy qui se jeta sur son père pendant tandis que Hermione se dégagea du mangemort et que Chris stupéfixiaient les autres. Le Serpentard avait était projeté contre le mur et son père stupéfixia Chris il ne restait plus que Hermione et lui mais la Gryffondor fut plus rapide et le désarma avant d'aller aider le stupéfixié. Le mangemort ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il prit sa baguette mais Drago l'attaqua à nouveau en lui donnant des coups jusqu'à le faire saigner cependant Le mangemort n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et fit tomber son fils avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

- Tu nous as trahis, tu ne vos plus la peine de vivre maintenant.

- Allez-y de toute façon quoique je puisse faire vous n'êtes jamais content alors que je meurs ne vous ferez rien du tout.

- AVADA KEDA...


	6. kidnapping partie 2

**Je suis méchantede vous avoir laissez a attendre et bien maintenant voici la suite.**

**tchuss **

**yunakiss**

L'homme fut projeté et assommé contre un mur, après que Hermione l'est poussé. Elle alla voir comment Drago se sentait. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur il la pris dans ses bras ou elle commença à pleurer alors que le jeune homme la consolait !

- Chut sa y est c'est fini ne pleure plus.

- J'ai eu peur qu'il te tue.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait parce que tu étais là. Tu m'as sauvé et je t'en serais reconnaissant pour toute la vie aller arrête de pleurer maintenant. Il faut qu'on réveille Chris et qu'on sorte d'ici.

- D'accord. Mais reste prés de moi s'il te plait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi, lui assura Drago en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue et en la serrant dans ses bras. Aide moi a le réveillé.

- Hermione !

- Drago !

- Ca va ? Rien de casser ? Demandèrent Scott et Britanny en les prenant dans leur bras.

- Oui ça va mais il faudrait aider Chris, répondit Hermione.

- Ok on va s'en occuper. Enervatum. Ca va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Tu as était stupéfixier.

- Oui je me souviens maintenant. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que d'autres mangemorts arrivent.

Ils se rendèrent jusqu'au passage secret que tous les élèves prenaient pour se rendrent dans la Grande Salle souterraine mais en passant devant le tableau qui menait chez les Serdaigles ils entendirent des appels au secours. Les professeurs et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur tableau et après avoir prononcé le mot de passe appelèrent les élèves qui restaient.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda un élève.

- C'est le professeur Black et Lewis qui vous parle montrer vous !

- Nous sommes là. Dit une élève en sortant de sa cachette.

- Combien êtes-vous ?

- On est cinq.

- D'accord vous allez venir avec nous pour aller à la Grande Salle. Hermione Drago aller vérifier s'il n'y a personne dans les dortoirs.

Les deux préfets allèrent vérifier si d'autres élèves se cachaient à leur grand soulagement non mais quand ils redescendirent tous les élèves ainsi que les deux professeurs étaient partis croyant que tout le monde était là. Quand ils sortirent, ils se rendèrent jusqu'au passage secret qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir !

- C'est bloqué ! Fit Drago.

- Attend ce n'est pas possible qu'il l'ait bloqué nous n'étions pas avec eux.

- Comment ça « qu'il l'ait bloqué » ?

- Quand il y avait des attaques avant tous les élèves se réfugiés dans la deuxième Grande Salle et le dernier professeur à l'obligation de bloquer le passage ce qui veut dire que nous devons trouver un endroit ou nous cacher avant que les mangemorts arrivent !

- D'accord. Viens, on va aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore il est juste là.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ?

- Non je croyais que tu le connaissais.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant en plus le vieux fou n'est même pas là, Dit Hermione en donnant un coup de pied a là statue.

- On monte les escaliers puisque tu viens de donner le mot le passe.

Les deux élèves montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où se trouvait Fumseck le phénix du directeur, ils décidèrent de lui envoyer une lettre pour dire dans quel état se trouve l'école. Ils entendirent des pas lourds qui venait en direction du bureau ils allèrent le plus loin de la porte jusqu'à un tableau qui représentait Godric Gryffondor qui a leur grande surprise s'ouvrit laissant place à un long tunnel. Sans réfléchir, ils y entrèrent pour se cacher et peut-être trouver une sortie mais après de longues minutes de marche les préfets se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de sac. Drago qui était très fatigué et très énervé frappa sur le mur ce qui eu effet d'ouvrir le sol et de les faire tomber dans une sorte de toboggan. Après deux minutes de glisse Hermione tomba sur Drago qui, lui, était tombé sur le sol froid et dur d'un endroit parfaitement inconnu a leurs yeux.

- Ou est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- On doit être dans les égouts de l'école ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Tu n'as pas moins rassurant comme endroit. Si ça se trouve, nous sommes en dessous du lac et tout le monde nous cherchent en particulier les mangemorts qui veulent notre mort.

- Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? Questionna Hermione avec un air désolé, c'est que tout ce que tu dis est vrai.

- Quoi on est vraiment rechercher !

- Oui et nous sommes au-dessous du lac.

- C'est vraiment ma veine on est au-dessous du lac dans un endroit qui nous est complètement inconnu mais en plus on est rechercher par le fan club de Voldemort.

- Il faut que nous sortions d'ici tout de suite sinon nous sommes morts.

- A parce qu'on ne l'est pas déjà.

- Non. Allez viens, il faut qu'on trouve une sortie parce que je ne veux pas mourir ici.

- D'accord.

Après une heure de marche dans les interminables égouts ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux car ils étaient fatigués, avaient faim et étaient frigorifiés. Les deux préfets s'assirent par terre ne pouvant plus faire un mouvement cependant ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

- Tout d'un coup je n'ai plus envie de ressembler à Potter quel enfer.

- Ce qu'il fait n'est pas si terrible que ça et en plus il a toujours sa baguette... ma baguette ou est-elle ?

- Tu as du la faire tomber non.

- Ce n'est pas vrai j'avais dit à mes parents que j'en prendrais soin. Je vais me faire tuer.

- Minute, tu es en train de dire que ce n'est pas ta première baguette ?

- Il s'agit de ma deuxième baguette parce que ma première a mystérieusement disparu.

- Alors comme ça tu n'es pas parfaite. Granger a des petits défauts.

- Oui comme tout le monde ça te pose un problème.

- Non pas du tout c'est que ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu avoues tes défauts.

- Ne commence pas s'il te plait je ne suis pas en mesure de me disputer.

- D'accord c'est bon j'arrête. Allez ! On continue. Debout, Commença Malefoy, ...

- Faite qu'on arrive à trouver une sortie parce que je vais devenir désagréable et me mettre en colère et je ...

- Chut !!

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Tu n'entends pas un bruit bizarre ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- On dirait un bruit de cascade !

- Oui et une cascade qui fonce droit sur nous.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde tes pieds.

En effet de l'eau coulait et arrivait droit devant eux ou plutôt droit derrière eux.

- Le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort mais on ne voit rien du tout.

- Et si ça venait de... Hermione j'ai un conseil à te donner.

- A oui et quoi ?

- COURS !!!!!!!

Drago prit la main de Hermione et la tira en courant le plus vite possible pour échapper à l'eau qui arriver droit sur eux et qui aller les noyer s'ils ne trouvaient pas une sortie au plus vite.

- Hermione toi qui as une très grande intelligence pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi de l'eau nous fonce dessus.

- Les robinets ont étaient ouverts mais par qui je ne sais pas !

- Oh non ! Un cul de sac sa y est, on est mort, cria Drago en s'arrêtant, Hermione très heureux de t'avoir rencontrer, continua t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne dis pas ça j'ai vu une bouche d'égout pas très loin il suffit simplement d'y aller et de l'ouvrir cependant si on l'ouvre, il faudra se tenir la main car à cause de la pression on serra emporter d'accord, Dit Hermione alors que l'eau commençait à montait. Viens ! On y va !

- D'accord. Fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Hermione enleva son gilet qui l'empêcher de nager jusqu'à la sortie. Arriver là-bas le niveau de l'eau avait augmenté et ne laissera bientôt plus d'air pour permettre aux deux élèves de respirer.

- Ca y est, il faut seulement ouvrir mais avant, je vais compter jusqu'à trois et on prendra notre respiration ok.

- D'accord.

- 1...2...3.

Tous les deux prirent leur respiration et ouvrirent la bouche d'égout qui les aspira mais plus fort qu'ils ne le pensaient ce qui les sépara dans le lac de Poudlard. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde fasse son apparition dans l'eau, au milieu du lac il cherchait Hermione en l'appelant. Ne la trouvant pas il retourna dans l'eau c'est alors qu'il vit le corps de la Gryffondor immobile, il remonta à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration avant de retourner chercher son amie. De retour a la surface du lac avec Hermione il la transporta jusqu'à la terre ferme ou il tomba de fatigue voyant que Hermione ne respirer plus il lui fit un massage cardiaque jusqu'à ce qu'elle recrache toute l'eau que ses poumons avaient avalée.

- Hermione ça va ?

- J'ai froid.

- T'en fait pas je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

- Je crois.

- Je vais t'aider. On y va ?

- Oui.

Après avoir parcouru les trois quarts du chemin Hermione s'écroula sur Drago qui la porta jusqu'à la Grande Salle ou il s'écroula à son tour juste après avoir demander de l'aide.

_Hermione se réveilla dans une grande chambre du style japonais vêtue d'un kimono noir avec le yin et le yang, la première réaction fut de l'émerveillement puis de la surprise que faisait-elle dans un endroit pareil._

_- Hermione !_

_- Qui est là ?_

_- C'est moi Lenny !_

_- Lenny ! Cria Hermione en serrant dans ses bras une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits, Lenny tu me manques beaucoup tu sais._

_- Oui je sais mais ton heure n'est pas encore venue._

_- Mais ou suis-je ?_

_- Tu es chez moi._

_- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la vie après la mort._

_- Oui en quelque sorte. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que ta place n'est pas ici mais a Poudlard avec Drago._

_- Mais non ! Je veux rester avec toi j'ai besoin de toi c'est dur la vie que j'ai. Mes deux meilleurs amis ne me parle plus et ..._

_- Et Voldemort te cherche, je sais tout ça. Je te surveille tous les jours et justement c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler._

_- Que se passe t'il ?_

_- Quand Drago a failli être tué par son père tu as projeté Lucius sur un mur !_

_- Mon bras et parti tout seul je ne voulais pas ..._

_- Et dans le Poudlard Express tes yeux ont changeaient de couleur mais c'était très rapide._

_- Je ne vois pas ou veux-tu en venir ?_

_- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Laisse le dragon qui est en toi s'épanouir, il ne prendra pas le dessus sur toi car il ne te veut aucun mal il veut simplement vivre lui aussi mais par ton intermédiaire. C'est ta deuxième moitié, il fait et fera toujours parti de toi et tu dois l'accepter !_

_- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai peur de lui et de ce que nous sommes capables de faire._

_- C'est parce que tu manques de confiance en toi. Il va falloir que tu partes maintenant tout le monde t'attend._

_- Non pas maintenant je veux rester ici, je me sens bien là._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas on se reverra._

_- NON !_

_- Ai confiance en toi._

_- Non ! _LENNY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Hermione dans l'infirmerie

- Mlle Granger vous allez biens ? Tenez avalez ce morceau de chocolat vous vous sentirez mieux après ça !

- Hermione ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Drago et Chris en la prenant dans ses bras chacun leur tour.

- Oui je crois que ça va aller !

- Poussez vous laisser là respirer !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens plus ?

- Je me souviens que j'étais sous le lac et que j'ai était emporter puis ensuite c'est le trou noir.

Drago raconta ce qui s'était passé et Chris continua son histoire après qu'il était dans la Grande Salle.

- Hermione !!!! Dieu merci tu es vivante ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi !!! Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir vus, je croyais que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle !! Lorsque j'ai remarqué votre absence je n'ai pas pu ressortir !!!! Je suis désolé !! Disait Scott en la serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

- Le plus important c'est qu'on aille bien. Et toi tu vas bien ?

- Ca va oui.

- Et toi Drago tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra suivi du professeur de Métamorphose et du professeur de Potions, les trois professeurs semblait soulagé de voir leurs élèves en bonne santé.

- Bonjour Miss Granger comment vous sentez vous ?

- Bonjour professeur. Je me sens bien merci, dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire.

- Je suis rassurer. Après ce qui c'est passé nous avons pris des mesures de sécurité. Toutes les entrés seront surveillé par des Aurores ainsi que des systèmes d'alarmes. La forêt sera gardés par des vampires, des centaures, des loups et un loup-garou et les airs ne pourront être accessible qu'a partir de 100 mètres de hauteurs. Les environs seront eux aussi protégés par différents sortilèges nuisant au mangemorts. Bien je vais vous laisser vous reposez après cette dure épreuve mais nous nous reverrons au repas de ce soir. Au revoir.

- Au revoir professeur et merci.

- Mme Pomfresh quand est ce que ma sœur pourra sortir ?

- Et bien prés avoir passer deux jours dans l'infirmerie je pense qu'elle pourra sortir en début d'après-midi après avoir manger mais pour le moment veuillez sortir pour la laisser respirer.

- D'accord ! Hermione tu voudrais bien me retrouver à cote du lac a deux heures s'il-te-plait.

- D'accord ! Drago, Chris on se verra ce soir.

- Pas de problème on va te laisser, te reposer. A ce soir.

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre avec un triste sourire sur ça figure, elle était encore sous le choc lorsqu'elle avait vu sa sœur jumelle lui parler avec le sourire bien qu'elle ne fasse plus parti de son monde. Depuis sa disparition Hermione n'avait plus était très heureuse et ne montrer pas sa tristesse et la difficulté qu'elle avait pour accepter sa mort.


	7. bal de noël

Hermione finit de manger et rentra dans sa salle commune pour se changer, cependant elle fut déçue de ne pas voir Drago qu'elle aurait voulu remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Après avoir mis un top blanc assorti a une longue jupe blanche et des sandales blanches elles aussi, elle alla rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait à côté du lac.

« - Salut, Dit Hermione.

- Salut tu t'es bien reposée.

- Oui merci.

- On fait un tour, proposa Scott.

- Alors puis-je savoir pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Et bien dans l'infirmerie quand tu t'es réveillée, tu as crié le nom de Lenny et j'aurai voulu savoir pourquoi.

- Lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance je me suis retrouvée dans une maison du style japonais et je l'ai vue. Elle m'a parlé de moi et de...

- Et de Yuna.

- Oui elle m'a parlé de moi et du dragon qui sommeil en moi. Elle veut que j'aie confiance en moi mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas j'ai trop peur d'elle, j'ai peur de ne pas la maîtriser.

- Tu y arrivais très bien jusque là pourquoi cela ne continuera pas.

- Parce que je le sens en moi.

- Oui tu as Drago maintenant et je pense que tu devrais le lui dire cela t'aiderai beaucoup et puis tu n'as rien a perdre.

- Si ! Sa confiance !

- Ecoute. Je pense qu'il aurait encore plus confiance en toi s'il le savait.

- J'ai peur de le perdre. Je dois tout a Drago jusque là c'est lui qui m'a donné confiance en moi et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ...

- Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas !

- Je...

- Il a tout à fait raison Hermione tu ne me perdras pas, dit le Serpentard qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux.

- Drago !

- Je vais vous laisser vous avez plusieurs choses à vous dire. On se voit au repas a plus tard, annonça Scott.

- Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je me balader et j'ai tout entendu, affirma le jeune homme.

- Je ne t'en veux pas et puis c'est à moi de te demander pardon je ne t'ai pas dis la vérité sur moi.

- Tu n'es pas la seule.

C'est ainsi que durant le reste de l'après-midi ils s'avouèrent tout, pour Hermione se fut son véritable secret et pour Drago se fut le fait qu'il doive devenir mangemort et qu'il avait été envoyer pour la tuer. Chacun pardonna à l'autre et ils se promirent e ne plus se cacher de secret sauf quelques-uns. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle ou on leur annonça qu'après les évènements qui se sont produits un bal allait être organiser à Noël. Les préfets en chefs devant y allaient ensembles Drago et Hermione n'eurent pas besoin de se trouver de partenaires.

Les semaines passèrent vite et ce fut bientôt le bal de Noël, tous les élèves étaient excités à l'idée d'y assister. Hermione avait demandé a la sœur de Drago, Britanny, de venir l'aider pour qu'elle se prépare pour le bal, c'est ainsi qu'à cinq heures et demi elle se présenta dans la chambre de la Gryffondor pendant que Drago discutait avec Scott.

« - Salut alors prête pour te préparer, dit Britanny.

Quand tu veux !

Alors c'est parti, annonça la sœur de Drago, nous allons commencer par tes cheveux puis ensuite par le maquillage et enfin par la robe d'accord ?

Ok on y va.

Bien tout d'abord montre-moi ta robe.

Durant une heure et demi, Britanny coiffa, maquilla et habilla Hermione qui était aux anges puis se fut son tour d'être maquillé, coiffé et habillé ensuite elles attendirent le signal pour sortirent car les cavaliers ne devaient voir leurs partenaires que lorsqu'ils seraient dans la Grande Salle. La grande Salle avait été aménagée sur deux étages de façon à ce que les demoiselles soient vues par leur cavalier que quand elles descendraient, la salle avait été transformée en palais de glace, qui scintillait à la lumière.

Toutes les filles étaient arrivées sauf une : Hermione, Drago attendait depuis dix minutes, lorsqu'elle fit son apparition tel un ange dans le ciel tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés de parler ou de bouger lorsqu'elle arriva devant les escaliers. Le Serpentard était émerveillé par sa beauté elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche avec une seule manche qui s'ouvrait à partir du coude, au niveau des genoux elle devenait un peu plus large de façon à pouvoir marcher, la robe était grande et ne laisser voir ses pieds que quand elle descendait. Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncé avec beaucoup de mèches blanches éclatantes, elle avait du fard a paupière blanche ainsi qu'un gloss transparent avec une touche de blanc. Elle descendit les marches avec grâce et prestance tout en souriant, elle fut accueillit par Drago avec qui elle devait ouvrir le bal. Tous les deux avancèrent vers la piste de danse où commença la chanson « Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word » (version Blue Elton John), ils ouvrirent le bal en dansant tous les deux devant tous les élèves. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour eux car ils oublièrent où ils étaient, avec qui et pourquoi, tous ce qui les importé c'était d'être avec l'autre en train de se regarder yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent prêt à s'embraser lorsque la chanson pris fin tout le monde applaudi les deux préfets et on commença à danser, à parler, à rire et à s'amuser.

« - Tu es magnifique ce soir, dit Drago.

Merci, tu es beau toi aussi.

Merci.

Tu viens nous allons rejoindre Scott et Britanny ?

D'accord.

Bonsoir grand frère, Fit la Gryffondor une fois arrivée à côté de son frère et de sa cavalière.

Salut ma puce tu es toute belle ce soir.

Sa je le dois à Britanny elle m'a beaucoup aidé.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, répondit le concernée en rougissant.

Mais si. Aller-on va danser ? Proposa le Serpentard.

Toute la soirée ils dansèrent, rirent et s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prennent la parole :

« - Chers élèves, j'espère que cette soirée vous plait. Cependant comme me l'on rappelé messieurs Potter et Weasley il est de coutume que les élèves votent afin de choisir la reine du Palais des Glaces c'est pour cela que vous allez prendre ce morceau de papier et inscrire le nom d'une des élèves de l'école. A vos papiers ! Prêts ! Ecrivez !

Pendant deux minutes les élèves votèrent après le directeur repris la parole.

- Nous allons savoir qui est la reine mais tout d'abord je vous préviens la reine a obligation de chanter une chanson devant l'école. Et cette année la reine du Palais des Glaces est...(roulement de tambour) HERMIONE GRANGER.

Hermione était encore sous le choque, elle venait d'être élue Reine et devait chanter devant l'école, elle savait que Harry et Ron l'avaient fait exprès car ils étaient au courant qu'elle ne chantait pas.

« - Allez petite sœur vas-y !

Je n'y arriverais pas.

Mais si !

Et si je deviens aphone en plein milieu de la chanson.

Hermione, commença Drago, je vais te dire quelque chose. Un jour une jeune fille m'a dit « on ne réussit pas à vivre avec des « si » ou avec des doutes, on réussit en combattant nos doutes et en essayant sans jamais renoncer » donc a ton tour d'essayer. Ai confiance en toi.

D'accord. »

Hermione monta sur l'estrade qui venait d'apparaître et avant de commencer dit :

« - J'ai décidé de chanter la chanson « Voyage » de Ayumi Hamasaki en hommage a ...en hommage a ma sœur Lenny, a mon frère Scott, a ma deuxième sœur Britanny, a mon meilleur ami Drago et a tous mes amis. »

La musique commença et Hermione chanta d'une voix magnifique :

bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji o yuku n da  
hora egao ga totemo niau  
iro aseru koto naku yomigaeru hakanaku utsukushiki hibi yo

mabushii umi kogareta kisetsu mo  
yuki no maiorita kisetsu mo  
itsu datte furimukeba anata ga ita  
bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji o yuku  
dare mo minna ienu kizu o tsureta tabibito nan darou  
hora egao ga totemo niau  
nando michi ni mayotta no darou  
sono tabi ni atatakai te o  
sashinobete kureta no mo anata deshita  
bokutachi wa kono nagai tabiji no hate ni nani o omou  
dare mo minna ai motome samayou tabibito nan darou  
tomo ni ikou akiru hodo ni  
kurikaeshi

Tous les élèves restaient sans voix par rapport à sa voix, même Harry et Ron qui avaient tous complotés ne trouvèrent rien à dire et ils se firent remarquer en sortant de la salle en trombe. Il s'ensuivit un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la Reine des Glaces, et ce fut ainsi que ce termina le bal de Noël. Chacun rentra dans sa salle commune sauf deux professeurs qui avec Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent dans leur salle commune là-bas les attendaient un petit repas pour fêter l'anniversaire de la jeune Gryffondor.

« - C'est super gentil mais il ne fallait pas, dit Hermione.

Comment ça « il ne fallait pas » ? Bien sur que si qu'il fallait parce qu'en plus aujourd'hui tu as apprit à avoir confiance en toi et à Yuna.

Ca je le dois à Drago c'est lui qui m'a aidé.

Euh ! ... Si on allait manger, proposa Drago qui rougissait a vu d'œil.

Tu as raison allons-y.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit deux heures du matin et que les deux professeurs rentrèrent laissant les deux préfets discuter. Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent collé l'un a l'autre Drago entourant Hermione de ses bras protecteurs, devant le sapin ils virent plusieurs cadeaux. Drago reçu un nouveau balai, de la part de Scott, un livre intitulé « Apprendre et vivre comme les Moldus », de la part de sa sœur, une nouvelle tenue, de la part de Chris et une chaîne avec le Yin et le Yang qui pouvait se détacher, de la part de Hermione qui garda le Yin. De son côté elle reçue un livre intitulé « Les Dragons chinois », de la part de Britanny, un magnifique cadre photo avec des signes japonais ( écriture, dragon et yin et yang) dans lequel se trouvait une photo d'elle avec sa sœur, une d'elle avec Drago et une d'elle avec Scott, Britanny et Drago, de la part de son frère. Le Serpentard lui offrit une magnifique chaîne en argent avec un œil de dragon ( désolé mais j'adore les dragons) qui avait la même couleur que les yeux du Serpentard. Ils passèrent toute la journée dans leur salle commune à discuter et lire.


	8. message

_**Salut**_

**Ce n'est pas un chapitre je sais mais voilà il y a peu de temps je me suis rendue**

** compte que je n'avais pas débloquer les reviews anonymes et j'en suis **

**désoléeeeeee mais alors vraiment désolée, voilà pourquoi j'ai débloquer les reviews **

**anonymes c'est pourquoi avec ce petit mot je vous ****donne le Chapitre huit pour me **

**faire pardonner.**

**Yunakiss qui viens de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle a faite et s'en excuse**

**Kissssssssss**

****


	9. déclaration de guerre

**Me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire qui va bientôt s'achever désolée mais je **

**reviendrai bientôt avec une autre histoire. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Yunakiss**

Trois mois été passés depuis le fameux bal de Noël, tous les élèves étaient dehors a profité d'un temps et d'une chaleur inhabituelle pour un mois d'avril. Hermione, elle, était dans sa salle commune en train de lire pour la 100éme fois le livre qui lui avait été offert à Noël pendant que Drago se préparait pour le match qui opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor.

«- Hermione faudrait qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être en retard pour le match !

- Mais je suis prête, j'attends plus que toi, répondit-elle.

Alors on y va ! En route !

C'est vrai que tu dois être à l'heure surtout en tant que capitaine de l'équipe.

Allez viens !

Arriver devant le terrain Hermione souhaita bonne chance à son homologue masculin puis rejoignit Ginny qui, malgré l'interdiction de Ron et de son petit ami Harry, restait avec Hermione et discutait toujours autant qu'avant. Les joueurs des deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, face à face, le professeur Bibine entra à son tour sur le terrain avec le souafle en main.

« - Messieurs les capitaines veuillez vous serrer la main. Les capitaines essayèrent de se broyé la main étant tous les deux attrapeurs de leur équipe. Bien a présent le jeu va commencer cependant je veux du fair-play de votre part, je compte sur vous pour ne pas commettre de fautes les uns envers les autres. Bonne chance.

Le match commença commenter par Seamus et Dean qui était largement pour Harry et son équipe.

Pendant ce temps quelque part à coté de Poudlard :

Lucius !!! Hurla une voix.

Oui maître, répondit Malefoy.

Qu'est ce que j'apprends ! Je m'absente durant trois/quatre mois et je reviens en voyant une chambre vide ! Je veux des explications !

Oui...maître. Lorsque nous l'avons attaqué, elle n'était pas seule ses amis étaient avec elle. Donc nous avons essayé de les éliminer mais elle a réussi à nous neutraliser et elle s'est enfuie.

Dit-moi Lucius ton fils faisais parti de ses amis ?

Oui, j'allais m'en occuper mais elle m'a assommé en me poussant sans aucun effort.

Quoi ? Il faut l'attaquer au plus vite avant qu'elle ne soit en plus puissante. Voldemort remonta sa manche afin d'appuyer sur sa marque qui amena tout les mangemorts au repaire dans les secondes qui suivirent. Lorsque tout les mangemorts en chefs arrivèrent y compris Rogue le Maître des Ténèbres pris la parole :

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car c'est la guerre, nous allons attaquer Poudlard et en finir avec Granger et Dumbledore. Rassemblez les troupes et dans trois heures je veux vous voir en route pour Poudlard. Quant à toi Severus va prévenir Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse se preparé !

Oui maître.

De retour à Poudlard :

« - Nous en sommes à 300 à 290 pour les Gryffondor je crois que ce match restera, à jamais, gravé dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Oh ! Mais que vois-je, il semblerait que les attrapeurs on repérait le vif d'or ils sont cote à cote ils lèvent leurs mains et ......... Drago Malefoy viens d'attraper le vif d'or !!! Pour la première fois depuis l'arriver de Harry Potter les Serpentards remportent face au Gryffondor. »

Toute la tribu des Serpentards criait le nom de Draco car grâce à lui ils venaient de remporter la victoire, même Hermione était heureuse mais, ne préférant pas s'attirait les foudres des ¾ de l'école, ne manifesta pas sa joie. Quant à Drago il était plus que fier d'avoir enfin remporté la victoire face à Harry Potter mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que leur joie n'est que temporaire !

Les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle attendant que Dumbledore arrive pour qu'il leur annonce ce qu'il devait leur annoncer. Drago essayait sortir des Serpentards qui était venu le félicité ainsi que, et il en fut étonné, des autres élèves en particuliers des Gryffondor afin d'aller voir Hermione. Lorsqu'il réussit à en sortir, il se dirigea vers Hermione qui était toute seule dans son coin avec un air triste qui ne plaisait pas trop au Serpentard.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, fit-il.

Hermione !

Granger tu es la ou pas, dit-il en passant sa main devant son visage. Hermione tu m'entends oui ou non, continua t'il en la secouant.

Laisse la Drago, dit Scott qui se tenait derrière lui, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Ne pas m'inquiéter ! Tu rigoles là ! Elle est là inconsciente et tu veux que je la laisse comme ça t'es malade ou quoi ?

Monsieur Malefoy je vous prierai de surveiller vos paroles, puis moins fort. Drago fait gaffe, tu es en train de crier devant tout le monde.

Oups Désolé !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire.

Tu es sur de ça, je m'inquiète beaucoup en plus depuis quelques temps ça lui arrive souvent.

C'est normal Drago, répondit Hermione qui venait de se reprendre conscience. Je discute avec Yuna.

Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit Dumbledore entra ce qui fit taire toute les conversations derrière lui ce trouvait tout les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que l'ordre du phœnix et Le Ministère de la magie au grand complet, voilà pourquoi les quatre tables avaient été enlevées, même celle des professeurs, et avaient été mises à la place des chaises beaucoup de chaises.

« - Chers élèves veuillez vous assoires. Bien ! Tout d'abord je tiens à féliciter Drago Malefoy et son équipe pour avoir battu les Gryffondors cependant je ne vous aie pas réunis ici pour vous dire cela. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, la guerre a été déclarée par Voldemort il y a une demi-heure durant le match, et d'ici deux heures et demi il va arriver avec ses mangemorts qui viennent du monde entier.

Monsieur, demanda une élève, nos parents sont-ils au courant.

Vos familles sont en chemin elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver, Répondit Dumbledore. Cependant avant qu'elle n'arrive, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. Attention ! Ce n'est pas un ordre mais un souhait. Je sais que vous êtes jeunes mais vous êtes plus sages que les autres c'est pour cela que je vous demande de participer à cette guerre mais pas en tant que vulgaire soldats mais en tant qu'être humain.

Pourquoi nous demander ça ? Questionna un élève de Poufsouffle.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir mais les chances pour que l'on gagne sont minimes...

Quoi ! Mais le ministère a dis qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

Et bien le ministre vous a menti. Voldemort a à ses cotés les géants ainsi que les détraqueurs et quelques dragons mais le plus grand problème c'est que Voldemort a déjà dévasté beaucoup de pays au point ou seul les Etats-Unis et le Japon nous aiderons d'ailleurs je pense qu'ils sont arrivés. Pendant que nous allons les accueillires je vous demande de réfléchir à mon souhait, je vous laisse une demi-heure je sais c'est un délai assez cour mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Après la sortie du directeur et de toute sa smala la salle était dans un silence digne d'un enterrement, chaque élève était en conversation avec sa conscience sauf quelques Gryffondors qui avaient pris leur décision. Ces élèves en question se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Drago est l'un d'eux pris la parole :

« - Hermione ?

Oui, fit-elle en relevant la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Je sais que sa va te paraître idiot mais je suis venu m'excuser de l'attitude que j'ai eu dans le train au début de l'année.

Pourquoi ce soudain changement ?

Et bien je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas fait le bon choix en suivant Ron et que j'aurai du de défendre. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que tu me laisses une deuxième Chance s'il te plait ?

Et bien je ne sais pas, fit-elle puis en souriant, Je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance mais a une condition !

Laquelle ?

Que tu te réconcilies avec Drago !

Quoi ? ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons. Il en est hors de questions.

Allez s'il vous plait.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'au moins j'aurai la paix. Vous ne serez pas en train de vous chamailler à longueur de journée. Allez s'il vous plait, supplia la jeune fille en faisant la mine de chien battu (qui marche toujours () )

Ah non ! Pas la mine de chien battu tout sauf ça, dit Drago, tu sais très bien que je n'y résiste pas.

Je suis tout t'a fait d'accord avec Malefoy.

Alleeezz !!!!!!!

D'accord c'est bon, firent les deux attrapeurs.

Serez vous la main.

Après une très longue seconde d'hésitation Harry et Drago se serrèrent la main a la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui leur sauta dessus.

« - Je vous adore !

Nous aussi on t'adore !

Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais la demi-heure et presque écoulé et j'aimerai savoir qu'est ce que vous avez décidé, demanda Harry, parce que moi je reste.

Moi aussi, répondit Drago.

Et toi Hermione ?

Je ... je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle.

Ah ! d'accord. »

La demi-heure écoulée tout le monde se rassembla dans le parc ou les attendait leur famille et les autres personnes venant de toute l'Angleterre ainsi que les Etats-Unis et le Japon. Chaque élève alla rejoindre sa famille même Harry qui était avec les Weasley, sauf Hermione qui alla voir Dumbledore en lui demandant si ses parents étaient arrivés :

« - Monsieur le Directeur est-ce que mes parents sont arrivés.

Miss Granger vous n'êtes pas au courant votre frère ne vous l'a pas dit.

Ne m'a pas dit quoi ?

Non je ne lui ai pas encore dit monsieur.

Je vais vous laisser alors, fit le sorcier.

Tu ne m'as pas dit quoi Scott ?

Hermione ce n'est pas facile à dire...

Que devait-tu me dire Scott ?

Nos parents sont décédés.

Ils ont été assassinés par Voldemort.

Quand est-ce que ça c'est produit ? Demanda le dragon en tremblant et en laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Ca c'est produit au début du mois de janvier.

Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Fit-elle en pleurant.

Parce que tu venais de faire la paix avec Yuna.

Ca fais trois mois que ça c'est produit et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Tu étais au courant de la mort de nos parents et tu ne m'as rien dis ! S'écria-elle. Tu aurais du me le dire !

Mais...

Je ne veux pas t'entendre laisse-moi tranquille, dit Hermione avant de partir en courant vers le lac.

Scott que se passe t'il ?

Je lui ai dit la vérité.

T'inquiète pas c'est normal, réconforta Britanny. Allez viens les élèves vont donner leur réponse. »

Tous les élèves, excepté Hermione, se rangèrent par maison en rang devant Dumbledore attendant qu'il repose la question :

« - J'espère que vous avez tout réfléchi, mais avant de connaître votre réponse je veux que vous sachiez que quel que soit votre décision vous avez pris la bonne. «

Pendant ce temps devant le lac Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes, Voldemort lui avait pris sa sœur et maintenant ses parents, elle voulait sa revanche elle allait combattre Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Drago qui l'avait suivi s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« - Drago j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tue toute ma famille je ne lui ai rien fait !

Je sais mais c'est parce qu'il n'a pas de cœur qu'il est comme ça.

Et alors ? Pourquoi il s'en prend à moi !

Parce que tu es celle qui pourra le détruire à jamais mais ça il ne l'accepte pas.

C'est pas moi qui suis sensé le détruire c'est Harry.

Non c'est toi.

Quoi ?

Un jour mon père et Tu-sais-qui étaient en train de discuter de la prophétie qui disait que celui qui le tuerai serait le survivant. Mais comme je suis très curieux de nature j'ai écouté cette prophétie et voilà ce qu'elle disait :

**En une nuit d'été**

**Le combat dernier **

**Du maître des Ténèbres décidera**

**Si au Dragon il s'assemble **

- Mais il leur manquait une partie, que j'ai réussi à trouver dans la bibliothèque personnelle de mon père. Voilà ce qu'elle dit :

**Mais si celui-ci**

**Assemble **

**La haine et l'amour**

**L'obscurité et la lumière**

**Le Yin et le Yang**

**L'eau et le feu**

**Alors les ténèbres**

**Ne seront plus que poussières **

**Pour ne plus jamais revenir**

Donc tu dois trouver ton contraire de façon à détruire Voldemort pour de bon et afin de ne plus perdre aucun des être qui te sont chers. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver ton contraire.

Mais je l'ai déjà trouvé

Allez viens tout le monde va donner sa réponse.

D'accord je viens.

De retour avec Dumbledore :

« - Que tous les élèves qui souhaite participer a cette guerre lève la main ! Personne ? Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends votre choix.

Attendez ! Je souhaite participer a cette guerre, Fit Hermione avec une prestance digne d'un roi tel que Ayamé ( Si vous savez pas qui c'est lisez Fruits Basket).

Bien alors rejoignez les rangs de l'ordre mademoiselle Granger.

Moi aussi je souhaite y participer.

Rejoignez Hermione Monsieur Malefoy.

Moi aussi je veux combattre.

Que tout ce qui veulent participer à cette guerre rejoigne les préfets en chefs !

En moins de dix secondes toute l'école avait changé de place, toute l'école avait rejoint l'ordre.

- Merci, dit Dumbledore, Il nous reste encore deux heures avant que les mangemorts n'arrivent, je vous laisse donc ces deux heures de liberté lorsque vous entendrez une sorte d'alarme cela voudra dire qu'il ne reste plus que dix minutes avant qu'il n'arrive et je vous prierai de nous rejoindre dans le parc. »

Tous les élèves rentrèrent dans leur salle commune afin de réfléchir a ce qui était en train de se produire. Hermione alla voir Scott pour s'excuser de l'attitude qu'elle avait eue avec lui, après s'être fait pardonner, elle alla retrouver Drago qui était, on ne sait pas comment dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Chris.

« - Salut Hermione que fais-tu ici, Demanda Chris.

Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça, je vous signale que vous êtes dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

C'est normal, affirma Harry. Nous les avons invités à venir partager les deux dernières heures avec nous.

Mais c'est génial.

Oui c'est plutôt bien la salle des lions mieux que la notre en tout cas, reprit Chris.

Heureuse de vous entendre dire ça.

Hermy.

Oui Gin ?

Viens, il faut que je te parle.

Ok !

Dis-moi est-ce que tu tiens à Drago ?

Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Peut importe réponds à ma question. Es-tu oui ou non amoureuse de Drago ?

Je...je...

**Voila ce chapitre qui s'achève donner moi votre avis en clquant sur Subtim reviews qui est desormais accessible à tout le monde**

**kisss**

**Yunakisss**


	10. la fin

Tu n'as qu'à dire oui ou non.

Oui je suis amoureuse de lui..

Alors va lui dire.

Tu rigoles, je ne peux pas je dois attendre que ... C'est toi Shiva.

Oui c'est moi.

... **Flash Back...**

**Toute la tribu des Serpentards criait le nom de Draco car grâce à lui ils venaient de remporter la victoire, même Hermione était heureuse mais, ne préférant pas s'attirait les foudres des ¾ de l'école, ne manifesta pas sa joie. Quant à Drago il était plus que fier d'avoir enfin remporté la victoire face à Harry Potter mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que leur joie n'est que temporaire ! **

**Les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle attendant que Dumbledore arrive pour qu'il leur annonce ce qu'il devait leur annoncer. Drago essayait sortir des Serpentards qui était venu le félicité ainsi que, et il en fut étonné, des autres élèves en particuliers des Gryffondor afin d'aller voir Hermione. Lorsqu'il réussit à en sortir, il se dirigea vers Hermione qui était toute seule dans son coin avec un air triste qui ne plaisait pas trop au Serpentard.**

**« - Bonjour mademoiselle, fit-il. **

............

**Hermione !**

............

**Granger tu es la ou pas, dit-il en passant sa main devant son visage. Hermione tu m'entends oui ou non, continua t'il en la secouant.**

**Laisse la Drago, dit Scott qui se tenait derrière lui, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.**

**Ne pas m'inquiéter ! Tu rigoles là ! Elle est là inconsciente et tu veux que je la laisse comme ça t'es malade ou quoi ?**

**Hermione regardait la scène en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme ça mais elle n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir car un magnifique dragon chinois blanc et noir venait d'apparaître devant elle.**

**« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me montres ça ?**

**C'est pour te prouver qu'il tient à toi plus que tu ne le penses. Et que tu tiens à lui plus que tu ne le crois.**

**C'est juste un ami.**

**Juste un ami tu vas me faire croire ça peut-être ?**

**Mais c'est la vérité.**

**Hermione je fais partie de toi alors accepte la vérité : TU ES AMOUREUSE DE DRAGO !!!!**

**Bon d'accord j'avoue mais en quel est le rapport avec les évènements ?**

**Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mais je voudrais que tu le lui dises.**

**Maintenant ?**

**Non quand Shiva te le dira.**

**Mais comment je serai que c'est elle ?**

**Tu poses trop de questions ! Tu le sauras en temps voulu mais pour le moment va le rejoindre allez.**

**D'accord. A bientôt.**

... **Fin du Flash Back ...**

Maintenant va le retrouver et dis lui ce que tu ressens.

Mais...

Tu as tendance à trop réfléchir et ça deviens énervant. Ne réfléchi pas Fonce !

Mais...

Pas de mais qui tienne, tu vas le voir et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens, ordonna Ginny en poussant le dragon dehors, allez vas-y !

D'accord.

Bonne chance !

Merci »

Hermione sorti de l'école pour retrouver Drago qui était assis sur l'herbe en train d'admirer le couché de soleil.

« - Salut Drago !

Salut Hermione, répondit-il en rêvant. Regarde ce couché de soleil.

Il est magnifique.

Comme toi !

Pardon tu as dis quoi ?

J'ai dit que se couché de soleil est magnifique comme toi.

Merci c'est gentil.

Tu... tu peux t'assoires s'il te plait ?

D'accord.

Voilà c'est pas très facile à dire mais depuis que nous sommes devenus amis j'ai vécu une vie magnifique et au fur et à mesure j'ai appris à connaître des sentiments qui jusque là m'étaient inconnu. Je... je...

Vas-y dis le, encouragea Hermione.

Je me demandais si ça ne pouvais pas être moi ton contraire.

..................

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Hermione. Mais si ce n'est pas réciproque ce n'est pas grave ce n'est...

Hermione l'interrompit en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, elle souriait, puis elle remplaça sa main par ses lèvres, elle lui fit un chaste baiser mais qui répondit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Drago, lui, fut étonné et heureux par le baiser de Hermione auquel il répondit avec douceur et plus profond, Hermione mit fin à leur baiser pour lui répondre :

Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi Drago

C'est vrai ?

Bien sur.

Aujourd'hui Hermione tu as fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Et toi tu m'as redonné confiance en moi.

Merci.

Pourquoi ?

Merci de m'avoir fait vivre, dit Drago en faisant son vrai premier sourire.

Drago j'ai peur.

Peur de quoi ?

De ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui j'ai peur de te perdre, de perdre Scott et Britanny j'ai déjà perdu des êtres qui me sont chères et je ne veux pas que sa continue.

Ne t'inquiète pas je serai toujours la pour toi mon ange.

Mon ange ?

Ca ne te plais pas comme surnom ?

Si j'aime bien.

TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTU !!!!!!! (c'est sensé être l'alarme mais comme je suis très douée, je ne sais pas quel est le bruit d'une alarme désolé)

C'est l'alarme il faut y aller.

Je sais Hermione mais avant j'aimerai faire quelque chose.

A oui et quoi ?

Ca.

Il releva la tête d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement et passionnément puis a la fin du baiser la prit dans ses bras comme pour lui dire adieu.

Allez viens ! On va les rejoindre.

D'accord, aquieça Hermione, qui était aux anges, en prenant la main de Drago.

Quand ils arrivèrent tout le monde était dehors à attendre les ordres de Dumbledore afin de se préparer pour la grande bataille, Hermione alla rejoindre, avec son copain, son frère et Britanny qui donnaient les ordres. Après les avoir trouvés chaques élèves, enseignants, membres du ministère et autres personnes se placèrent en plusieurs lignes Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent en première ligne avec Scott, Britanny, Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks et quelques élèves faisant partie de l'A.D. La nuit était tombée tout le monde était prêt a affronter les armées du mal. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'ils attendaient lorsqu'ils virent de la lumière qui devaient sûrement venir de leur baguette cependant Hermione ne voulait pas que cette guerre et lieu car même avec cette guerre Voldemort ne disparaîtrait pas à moins qu'elle intervienne. Elle regarda Dumbledore pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire et il aquieça en souriant puis elle regarda Drago qui la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Enfin les détraqueurs et les mangemorts arrivèrent, munis de leur baguette, prêt à combattre, tous voulaient en finir avec leur adversaire mais dans le monde sorcier la loi et la tradition voulait que les chefs d'armée se présente l'un devant l'autre afin de lancer les premiers sorts qui ne devait pas faire parti des sorts impardonnables. On attendit et Voldemort sortit des rangs toujours avec sa cagoule puis, a la stupéfaction des combattants une silhouette qui n'était pas celle de Dumbledore sorti en cagoule elle aussi et s'avança jusqu'à Voldemort. Il fut le premier à révéler sa tête et tout le monde put enfin voir son vrai visage, il devait avoir la cinquantaine avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux vert semblable a ceux de Harry. Il regarda la silhouette qui faisait deux têtes de moins que lui et lui demanda d'enlever sa cagoule ce qu'elle fit juste après qu'il ais fini sa phrase. Sous la cagoule se trouvait Hermione ce qui étonna Voldemort et ses partisans ainsi que Drago, Britanny et Scott qui n'avait pas remarqué sa « disparition »

Que ce passe t'il ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui est ici ? Est-ce que notre directeur serait devenu lâche, demanda Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom.

Non il n'est pas lâche c'est moi qui ai demandé à venir à sa place.

Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas peur ?

Peur de quoi ?

De moi et de ma puissance.

Non.

Tu n'as pas peur ? Tu es bien la première.

Qui peut avoir peur d'un petit prétentieux, psychopathe et idiot qui se prend pour le roi du monde alors que ce n'est qu'un crétin fini.

Surveille tes paroles jeune fille sinon...

Sinon quoi ?

Si tu continus je vais m'énerver et tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère.

A l'aide j'ai peur qu'allez-vous me faire quoi ? Me tuer comme mes parents et ma sœur peut-être.

Arrête ce cinéma, ordonna Voldemort qui était sur le point de craquer.

Les autres regardèrent la scène sans bouger de peur de provoquer la guerre et sans comprendre pourquoi Hermione était là-bas jusqu'à ce que tout s'éclaircisse pour Drago.

Hermione ne fait pas ça, cria Drago.

Ne fais pas quoi, demanda le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Vous n'avez toujours pas compris décidément vous êtes plus débile que je ne le croyais.

Mais quoi ?

Hermione je t'en pris ne fait pas ça, continua Drago qui était retenue par Scott et Britanny.

Drago je dois le faire, dit Hermione en souriant, sinon qui le fera.

Mais il y a bien un autre moyen ?

Non c'est le seul.

S'il te plait ne fais pas ça.

Drago si je ne le fais pas qui le fera ?

Personne, répondit Drago.

Rend toi a l'évidence je dois le faire c'est mon choix.

Non...je..., commença le Serpentard au bord des larmes.

Mais que se passe t'il ici ? Que dois-tu faire ?

Vous n'avez toujours pas compris qui je suis.

Tu... tu es le Dragon.

Il était temps que vous le compreniez, puis elle continua en parlant pour les autres sorciers qui était devant eux, Ce soir il n'y aura qu'un combat.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que je refuse que des sorciers ne meurent pour rien. Voilà pourquoi un seul combat aura lieu.

Et ce sera qui ? Potter contre moi ?

Non mais vous contre moi !

Contre toi ! Tu seras anéanti sur-le-champ.

En êtes vous sur ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

Mais bien sur.

Regardez bien.

Mais...mais. Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Hermione n'était plus Hermione, Hermione était devenue Yuna elle avait des cheveux blancs comme le soir du bal de Noël et ses yeux étaient rouge feu et violet et leur iris était couleur or quand a ses vêtements ce n'était plus les mêmes. Son jean bleu et t-shirt avec une manche bleu avaient fait place à un long kimono blanc, qui était en fait un même et très grand morceau de tissu, avec des manches très larges et les pieds nus.

Surpris hein !

Comment fais-tu ça ?

Je suis un dragon.

Et bien plus pour longtemps. _Endoloris !!!_

C'est ainsi qu'un combat majestueux, dans les airs commença, Voldemort lançait des sorts que Yuna évitait et vice versa, mais Voldemort du reconnaître qu'elle était très forte, car en voulant la surprendre, il n'utilisa pas sa baguette mais directement ses mains mais celle-ci contra très facilement avec ses mains elle aussi. Le combat durait depuis un moment lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres s'énerva et envoya un sort dix fois plus puissant sur Yuna qui ne parvint pas a l'éviter. Sous les regards choqués et apeurés des sorciers Yuna fit une chute de dix mètres avant se posé plus lentement sur le sol, Drago abaissa sa baguette et se dirigea en direction de Yuna lorsqu'il fut projeté un peu plus loin par Voldemort. :

Comment oses-tu intervenir dans ce combat ? Ce n'est pas le tien ?

Oui mais ce n'est pas le leur non plus, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers les mangemorts, mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de recevoir leur aide.

Que racontes-tu ?

Le sort que vous venait de lui jeter était dix fois plus puissant que les autres.

Et alors ?

Et alors ? Si vous aviez était plus intelligent vous auriez compris que quand on utilise de la magie sans baguette sa puissance diminue. Vous vous êtes servis de l'énergie de vos mangemorts afin de mettre fin au combat.

Mais qu'est ce que ça fait ?

Ca fait que ...

Ca fait que votre fin est proche, interrompra Yuna/Hermione.

Yuna ? Demanda Drago.

Non. C'est Hermione.

Mais comment as-tu toujours son apparence ?

Et je l'aurai toujours car c'est ma vraie apparence.

Tu n'es pas morte toi ?

Non.

Et bien je vais en finir maintenant, cria t'il.

Faite-le.

C'est alors que Voldemort lança un sort qui n'est connu que par les sorciers venant du Japon, Voldemort et certain de ses partisans, Dumbledore et Drago.

Au revoir Yuna _das vitania. _Dit Voldemort

NNNOOONNN !!!! Cria Drago en courant vers Hermione qui venait de prendre le sort de plein fouet.

AH AH AH !!! (Rire sadique) ta vie vient de s'achever pour toujours quand a la mienne elle ne fait que commencer. Maintenant que j'ai gagné ce monde et tous ce qui y vivent m'appartienne alors soit vous vous convertissez en mangemort soit vous mourez, cria Voldemort aux sorciers qui étaient tristes et apeurés.

Pendant ce temps Drago alla rejoindre Hermione qui était allongé au sol dans l'agonie presque morte, arrivé à elle il s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras :

Hermione ? Hermione réveille-toi !

Drago...

Chut ne parle pas je vais appeler un médicomage.

J'ai toujours voulu être médicomage..., avoua t'elle en souriant.

Mais tu le seras, réconforta Drago les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Non je ne pourrais pas...

Mais si on va te soigner, tu verras.

Drago...

Chut mon ange...

Drago arrête ! Tu te tortures pour rien.

Mais...

Laisse-moi-m'en aller.

Pourquoi ?

Si tu veux que la prophétie se réalise c'est le seul moyen.

Non je ne veux pas j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait ?

Prend soin de toi Drago.

Non tu ne comprends pas JE T'AIME !!!! Avoua le Serpentard.

Moi aussi je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je le fais mais ne t'inquiète pas on se reverra.

Non, dit-il en pleurant et en la serrant dans ses bras.

A bientôt.

Non s'il te plait non !

Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de fermer ses yeux pour accomplir la prophétie.

Une lumière venait de s'éteindre sur Terre mais un Ange venait de rejoindre le Paradis, Drago était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur le corps d'Hermione qui souriait lorsque le-dit corps, sous les regards ébahis de Voldemort et ses mangemorts ainsi que les autres sorciers dont Drago, s'éleva dans le ciel entouré d'une lumière blanche éclairant tout le parc de Poudlard. Une voix, celle de la Gryffondor, se fit entendre :

**Lorsque **

**La haine et l'amour**

**L'obscurité et la lumière**

**Le Yin et le Yang**

**L'eau et le feu**

**S'assembleront**

**Alors les ténèbres**

**Ne seront plus que poussières **

**Pour ne plus jamais revenir**

**Aujourd'hui l'accomplissement de la prophétie**

**Donnera naissance a la Félicité Eternelle**

**Car en tuant le Dragon **

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettra fin a sa vie et a se de ses partisans **

**C'est fini...**

Le corps de Hermione explosa de lumière ce qui fit disparaître le seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que tout ce possédant la marque des Ténèbres rependant une douce chaleur de réconfort et de joie. Le Mal venait d'être vaincu à jamais. Grâce à la Gryffondor les sorciers allaient pouvoir vivre en paix jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tout le monde était en train de crier de joie, de s'embraser et de fêter la fin de la guerre sauf un, Drago il pensait à son Ange qui avait rejoint ses parents et sa sœur, il était adossé contre un arbre alors que les sorciers rentraient dans l'école afin de festoyer ( je n'y suis pour rien c'est ma cousine)

Mal...Drago, demanda Ginny qui avait remarqué son absence.

Que fais-tu ici pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Ca va !

Tu en es sur ?

A ton avis ?

Ecoute, je pense qu'elle a fait ça pour que tu sois heureux et non que tu te morfondes sur son sort...

Comment peux-tu être sur de ça ?

C'est comme ma sœur je sais tout sur elle.

S'il te plait arrête.

Elle n'a pas fait ça pour que tu sois malheureux toute ta vie, elle a fait ça parce qu'elle t'aimait.

Elle voulait que je vive heureux mais comment faire sans elle.

Elle t'a dit que vous vous reverriez mais en attendant, tu vas venir avec moi dans la Grande Salle t'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors et fêter la victoire d'Hermione avec nous, ordonna t'elle en le poussant vers le Hall d'entrée.


	11. épilogue

Cela fera bientôt un an que Hermione est morte ainsi que Voldemort et Drago et Harry souriaient en se tenant devant la nouvelle université des sorciers l'école de Salem qui se trouve aux Etats-Unis. Tous les deux avaient réussi leurs ASPICs avec succès, et au fils du temps étaient devenus inséparable au grand damne de Ron qui avait déshonoré sa famille.

Salut Vieux.

Salut, dit-il le regard rêveur.

Ben qu'est-ce que t'a aujourd'hui t'es dans les nuages ou quoi ?

Aujourd'hui ça fait un an que Hermione n'est plus parmi nous.

Je sais, répondit Harry, Mais ne sois pas triste.

Non je ne suis pas triste c'est seulement qu'elle me manque.

Je comprends.

C'est drôle si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais tomber en amitié et plus avec Hermione je lui aurais ri au nez...

A bon !

Ouais ! Mais maintenant tout est différent. Tu sais chaque jour je m'attends à ce qu'elle me réveille brusquement.

C'est normal après tout tu l'aimais.

C'est vrai mais mes sentiments pour elle n'ont pas changé.

Allez viens le directeur va faire son discours il nous attend, annonça t'il pour changer de sujet.

Ok.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers l'école dans la Grande Salle de l'université, tous les élèves étaient en train de discuté en attendant l'arrivée du Directeur M. Lewis qui devait faire un discours en l'hommage de sa sœur morte pour la société des sorciers. Quand il arriva, toute la salle mis fin aux discutions afin d'écouter le discours que Scott avait préparé.

Chers élèves et professeurs aujourd'hui ça fait un an que Tom Elvis Jedusor, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Voldemort a disparu à tout jamais cependant en disparaissant une autre personne a disparu-elle aussi. Cette personne était Hermione Yuna Lewis Granger, des chuchotements parcoururent la salle quand ils entendirent le nom Lewis, non vous ne faite pas erreur il s'agit bien de ma sœur. Lorsqu'elle a disparu-elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, elle était à Poudlard en septième année elle n'avait même pas commencé sa vie qu'on y mettait déjà fin. Mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler d'elle a prêt tout je suis son frère voilà pourquoi je vais laisser la place à quelqu'un qui a appris à la connaître durant sa septième année Drago Malefoy vous êtes priez de venir s'il vous plait.

Allez Malefoy vas-y, dit Harry en regardant le concerné qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait.

M. Malefoy.

Excusez-moi j'arrive, fit-il en avançant jusqu'à Scott qui lui laissa la place, Merci. Je... il y a huit ans j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Hermione Granger dans le train qui nous amenait à Poudlard et cette première rencontre n'a pas été glorieuse j'ai commencé a l'insulter sans la connaître tout ça a cause de son sang mais en septième année j'ai compris que le sang ne faisait pas la personne, car j'ai appris a la connaître et j'ai vu que derrière cette miss je sais tout se trouver une fille gentille, douce, attentionné, qui avait un sang froid exceptionnel et qui risquait sa vie pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Plus j'apprenais a la connaître plus je ressuscitais, c'était une lumière qui t'envoûte tellement que rien que pour elle tu veux changer, tu veux lui faire plaisir. Elle était la définition parfaite d'un Ange, dit-il avec difficulté alors que les larmes commençaient à inondés son visage, elle en avait le physique mais surtout l'âme. Elle me faisait confiance et ça jamais je ne l'oublierai jamais parce que venant ça valait plus que tout l'or du monde. Aujourd'hui elle a disparu et s'il y a une chose que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui, Dieu est heureux parce qu'il à retrouvé son plus bel ange.

J'ai une question s'il te plait ?

Oui

Si tu pouvais lui dire une dernière chose qu'est ce que tu lui dirais ? Demanda Harry.

Je lui dirai deux mots : JE T'AIME.

Juste après ses mots les grandes portes de la Salle venaient de s'ouvrir, mais pas discrètement dans un grand vacarme qui attira toute l'attention des élèves. On ne voyait rien du tout mais petit à petit on put distinguer une silhouette qui marchait la tête haute jusqu'à ce qu'on put la voir entièrement. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui devait être âgée de dix-sept ans avec des cheveux blancs flashs et des yeux rouge feu et violet et leur iris était couleur or, elle était vêtue d'un haut bleu limpide sans-manche et d'un jean noir.

Cela fait trois mots Drago, fit la silhouette dont le Serpentard reconnu la voix et la silhouette.

Hermione? Demanda Drago tout en descendant de l'estrade afin d'aller à sa rencontre.

Oui c'est moi.

Tu sais, continua t'elle tout en avançant vers lui ce qui était réciproque, il y a une chose qui n'est pas exacte dans ce que tu as dis.

A bon et c'est quoi ?

Tu le sais, fit-elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'a deux centimètres de son chéri.

Aujourd'hui dieu pleure parce que son plus bel ange est de nouveau reparti, corrigea t'il en souriant avant de l'embrasser devant les regards de tout le monde qui essayait de comprendre.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans un baiser passionné qui voulait tout dire avant de se prendre dans les bras et de se déclarer une nouvelle fois leur amour.

**The End**

et voila la fin je remercie tout ce qui m'ont envoyer une review et tou ce qui l'ont lu ainsi que HAna ma déjanté de cousine 

kiss

yunakiss


End file.
